Naruto The Werewolf King
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This story will be about Haruka and Juri finding Naruto on there door steps and decide to take him in. Ever since that day Naruto has always been protective of Yuki. Naruto will become stronger on his own even if he's the weakest of the Werewolf's, an Omega. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. I'm also going to be using stuff from season 3 of Teen Wolf. It's a good show. NO FLAMING.

Chapter 1

AT HARUKA KURAN AND JURI KURAN'S HOUSE.

It's snowing outside.

Haruka is sitting down on the couch smiling watching his wife Juri holding the sleeping one year old Yuki. Kaname is sitting next to Juri looking at the sleeping Yuki with a soft smile.

Then they smelled it and hear knocking at the door. Haruka gets up and walks to the door and opens it. His eyes widen in surprise seeing a sleeping baby in a basket.

The baby had red hair and whisker marks. The baby is currently sleeping peacefully.

"Haruka what is it?", Juri says still holding Yuki and walks to the door and her eyes widen.

"I thought the Werewolf's died, he must be one of the last ones", Harku says bending down and sees a note attached to the basket. He takes the note and opens it. It only has 10 words in it.

NOTE

His name is Naruto, please take care of our son.

NOTE END

There's a green gem attached to the note and Haruka takes it out and stares at it. He bends down again and wraps the necklace around the baby's hand. The baby's eyes open showing yellow Iris's and and the baby giggles.

"Who's child is it?", Kaname said at the door watching carefully at the child.

"It seems that his parents entrusted me to watch over him", Haruka says picking the baby up out if the basket.

The baby is smiling at Haruka and Haruka smiles back.

"Awwwww, Haruka you bonded with him", Juri says with a little laugh.

"I guess I did, but you know we mustn't tell anyone about him. They will surely try and kill him", Haruka said thinking what the vampire council will do if they find out they are keeping a werewolf hidden.

"He seems about the same age as Yuki", Juri said with her head tilting to the right questionably.

"We better take him inside, he'll catch a cold", Haruka said and picks up the basket and about to go inside when he turns and his eyes widen a little. He sees two adults, both had red glowing eyes and are staring at him and turn away and start running away. Haruka smiles knowing that they are the parents.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is sleeping in a crib holding onto Yuki.

"They look so cute", Juri said with a light blush and smiles seeing this moment as the cutest thing.

"He's been really attached to Yuki", Haruka says smiling and Kaname isn't smiling but is watching this. His eyes narrow a little at Naruto. Naruto wakes up and turns to Kaname surprising them and smiles then sticks out his hand to Kaname. Kaname smiles a little.

TIME SKIP THREE YEARS LATER.

"Where is he?", Haruka says looking for Naruto.

"He's in here", Yuki says pointing at Naruto who's currently chewing on the furniture yet again.

"Again?", Haruka says and Naruto stops and turns to him. His eyes are yellow instead of ocean blue and he has shaper teeth. His yellow eyes turn back to ocean blue and his teeth recede.

"Naruto can you stop chewing on the furniture", Haruka says and Naruto stops. Yuki walks over to Naruto and pets his hair.

"Good doggy", Yuki says smiling and Naruto looks down smiling. Yuki's smile widens and runs to the door.

"Big brother is back!", Yuki yells and Naruto looks down sadly.

The door opens and Yuki hugs Kaname.

"Welcome home, Kaname!", Yuki yells hugging him.

"I'm home. You feel warm, Yuki", Kaname said smiling at Yuki.

"You feel cold...", Yuki says feeling Kaname's hands.

"Yes, because it was snowing outside", Kaname says and Naruto tilts his head to the left not knowing what able is. He has always been inside with Yuki and has never went outside before.

"Snow?", Yuki says not understanding.

"Snow is white, beautiful, and cold. But Yuki warms me up like the sun... So I'm not cold anymore", Kaname says with a soft smile and Yuki smiles cheerfully.

Juri notices Naruto leaving the room looking sad.

TIME SKIP

"She likes Kaname more then me", Naruto says sitting on Juri's lap while Juri is holding a book in front of Naruto. "The tales of a gusty shinobi".

"My, my, you are jealous aren't you?", Juri says with a soft smile and Naruto blushes and looks down sadly.

"So what!", Naruto says and feels Juri kiss Naruto's forehead.

"Don't give up, keep trying", Juri says to a wide eyed Naruto. Naruto smiles and nods.

"Your right!", Naruto says and unknown to them Kaname is watching.

TIME SKIP ONE YEAR LATER.

Yuki is holding onto Kaname scared.

"Mother is very angry... Father is too...", Yuki says scared.

"It's all right... I'll stay with you", Kaname says reassuringly.

"But! I can smell lots of blood... And... Something very scary is here. I can smell... Father's blood...", Yuki says scared and Naruto is looking at Yuki sadly.

"It hurts me to see you so scared... Maybe I've just been reveling in these happy times and avoiding it... But I've made up my mind. I will prepare a place... Where you won't have to live in fear...", Kaname says hugging Yuki.

"Kaname. Naruto. Yuki", Juri says entering the room.

"Mother!", Yuki yells and Juri walks towards them.

"Mother! Where is father?!", Yuki yells and Juri bends down and kisses Naruto's forehead.

"Please take care of Yuki, Naruto, Kaname", Juri says and stands up.

"I'm sorry... I should've settled things with Rido myself...", Kaname says.

"Kamame", Juri says and kisses Kaname's cheek.

"Thank you... Please keep taking care of Yuki and Naruto", Juri says and and leaves the room with Yuki. Yuki is sticking her hand out towards them.

"Naruto! Kaname!", Yuki yells with tears in her eyes and the door shuts.

"I'll protect her", Naruto said gaining Kaname's attention.

"I won't let no one take Yuki away from me, I'll kill anyone who try's to take away Yuki", Naruto says with his eyes turning yellow and his teeth becoming sharper. Naruto turns to Kaname glaring at him.

"Even you Kaname", Naruto says dangerously no longer the child he was. Kaname eyes narrow at Naruto.

Kaname turns and starts walking to the door and turns to Naruto.

"Lets see who Yuki will chose", Kaname said leaving the room.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

YEARS LATER

Naruto is currently walking to the gate where the night class students enter.

Naruto starts thinking of the past.

FLASH BACK

"Are you serious, they can't just disappear!", Naruto says angrily to a sitting headmaster.

"I'm sorry Naruto but its the truth. After the war with Werewolf's and Vampires, the Werewolf's, just disappeared. Right now your the only one who's alive", Cross says and Naruto looks down angrily.

FLASH BACK END

A bunch of girls are at the night class gate. Yuki runs passing them.

"All right everyone, step back! It's way past curfew for all of you day class students so just turn around and go back to your dorms", Yuki said.

"We can see what your trying to do Yuki. It's so obvious you want to keep the night class students all to yourself", a girl says.

"Yeah you taking advantage to  
the fact your the headmasters daughter", another said.

"That's not true! I'm on the disciplinary committee!", Yuki says and more girls appear in front of her.

"No!", Yuki says trying to push them back.'

"As i already said, it's past curfew for everyone in the day class, so please go back to your dorm", Yuki says holding back the girls who want to see the night class.

"Yuki your trying to hard", Naruto says with a smile and puts a hand on her shoulder and she blushes. (Naruto goes to the day class and is part of the disciplinary committee)

"It's Naruto", one of the day class girls says blushing at the most popular day class student. Naruto turns and sees the gate opening. All the girls are getting louder.

"Here we go again", Naruto says signing.

The gate opens all the way and the night class students start walking through.

"Good morning girls I can hear you loud and clear from the dorm", Aido says and Naruto grabs him arm.

"Don't encourage them, more work for me", Naruto said quietly.

"Shouldn't you be chasing cars", Aido says then falls to the ground in pain holding his head. Ruka hit him in the back of the head hard.

Ruka looks away from Naruto blushing.

"Sorry for Aido's rudeness Naruto", Ruka says blushing. She has a crush on Naruto. All the night class students in the night class and day class don't know Naruto is a werewolf. Only Kaname, Zero, Yuki, Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and the headmaster know.

"I'll help you Aido!", a girl says and one by one they all go to help. Yuki gets pushed to the ground by the field running by.

"Yuki, is everything all right", Kaname said bending down to help her.

"I'm fine Kaname", Yuki says to Kaname.

"Thank you for all your help", Kaname said smiling softly.

"Yeah sure", Yuki says and feels all the girls eyes staring at her menacingly.

"That's what the disciplinary committee does!", Yuki says standing up.

Kaname stands up.

"When you act reserve like this, I feel a bit lonely", Kaname says.

"I'm sorry, but I guess it's because your the one who came and saved our lives that day Kaname", Yuki says and and Kaname walks towards her and his left hand touches her head.

"Don't worry about that anymore. That was so long ago", Kaname said with his hand going down to Yuki's cheek when suddenly Naruto and Zero appear and grab Kaname's hand.

"Naruto, Zero!", Yuki says wanting them to not do that everytime Kaname makes contact with Yuki, especially Naruto.

"Your class has begun Kaname", Zero said.

"You should go now", Naruto says with his eyes flashing yellow.

Kaname takes his hand away.

"Your so scary, Zero", Kaname says and Naruto glares and grits his teeth at Kaname. Ever since the incident involving Haruka and Juri's deaths, Kaname hasn't taken Naruto seriously because he's an Omega and has no pack.

"I'm leaving", Naruto said turning around about to leave when Yuki touches his hand drawing his attention.

"Are you ok", Yuki says worriedly to the first person she ever remembers meeting.

"Yeah, I'm ok", Naruto said and touches her hand.

"Be careful ok", Naruto said smiling and Yuki blushes.

"Y-Yeah I will. Thank you Naruto", Yuki says and Naruto walks away.

FLASH BACK

"Are you ok", Naruto says to Yuki who just lost her memories.

It's snoring outside.

Naruto turns and starts growling at the man approaching them.

"Are you lost, little ones?", he sara stoping in front if them.

"May I drink your blood?", he says showing his teeth.

The man is about to grab the when suddenly Kaname appears and stabs right through his head.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires", Kaname says and the vampire turns to dust.

Kaname turns to them.

"Are you two alright?", Kaname said and Naruto looks angrily at Kaname for protecting Yuki and not him.

TIME SKIP

Yuki is sitting next to Naruto and Kaname. Naruto is on Yuki's right and Kaname on her left.

Yuki is staring at pudding she has in her hands. She shakes it and it giggles, then she sniffs it. She then starts poking it.

"She doesn't even seem to understand pudding is food...", Cross said.

"Yes... She seems to have lost all her memories... Scoop it with a spoon... There", Kaname says scooping the pudding with a spoon.

"Open your mouth", Kaname says holding it to her mouth and Yuki jolts.

"Say ahh...", Kaname said and Yuki sticks out her hand and touches his fang. Yuki suddenly remembers the scary vampire.

"EEEEK!", Yuki yells and she moves to Naruto and looks away. Naruto wraps his arms around her and starts brushing her hair.

"It's ok, no one will hurt you as long as I'm here", Naruto said to Yuki and she starts to calm down. Naruto smiles and Yuki looks at the smiling Naruto. A smile forms on Yuki's face.

"Headmaster. I think it's better if I leave them and never see then again. I'm going home", Kaname said.

"Going home? You mean to that place? Just when you were finally able to leave... That place is a den of demons... Who want to use you since your parents have passed away", Cross said.

"But... I can't not go back", Kaname says and turns to Naruto and Yuki.

"... Goodbye", Kaname says leaving.

FLASH BACK END

"That was the first time I held Yuki in my arms", Naruto thinks sadly.

Naruto's eyes open showing yellow eyes and his fingernails become longer and he slashes a tree showing five lines on it.

"I won't let Kaname take Yuki away from me", Naruto says to himself and unknown to him someone with yellow eyes is watching.

"Well, this is surprising an Omega in this academy. Better tell the Alphas that an Omega is disobeying direct orders given to us by our dead True Alpha King", he says and disappears.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

"Vampires should stay out of the night, we are the beings who rule it", someone said sitting on a chair. There sitting at a round table. Six people are sitting at the table. Behind each of the six are seven Beta's except the one who spoke.

"Now I have been told there's an Omega in cross academy. We must take him away from that place, it is what our leader wished before his death", Deucalion says. (I liked the character deucalion from teen wolf season 3 so I'm using him. you have to admit he's awesome and he won't be like he was in the show and is the most loyal to there leader) He is the one who spoke earlier.

"We shouldn't take him away, we should leave him there", Minato says gaining there attention.

"If were to retrieve him then it would show the vampires that we're still alive. They don't know yet that he's a werewolf", Kushina said.

"You said "he", do you two know the omega? John said looking at them suspiciously.

"Just leave them alone", Mike said signing and Jake nods.'

"We don't want the vampires thinking we're alive, and he may actually be the one out king said that could ascend to the final level that's higher than Alpha, Ultron", Mike says but stops talking seeing the glare Deucalion.

"Don't talk about a lone Omega becoming the strongest werewolf in existence! The only one who could become that level was the sage of six paths, Ultron! He gave birth to Alpha's!", Deucalion yells at Mike and Mike sighs.

"Fine, whatever", Mike says leaving into his chair.

"Our forces are bigger now", Jake says and turns looking at the Beta army.

"We can't attack unless a True Alpha gives the orders. Even you know that", Deucalion says to Jake.

"Yeah, yeah, I already know", Jake said pouting.

"So what will we be doing about the Omega?", John said and Deucalion thinks.

Jake them gets up quietly and starts heading for the door.

"I may be blind but I can still hear you Jake, sit down ", Deucalion says and Jake signs and takes his seat. His Beta's chuckle but stop seeing Jake giving them a glare.

"I will be retrieving him personally", Deucalion says surprising them. Deucalion is second in change of the Werewolf's and in the past was nicknamed the Demon Wolf.

Deucalion stands up and puts on his dark glasses and takes out his folded walking cane and unfolds it. He starts heading for the door.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"I don't get it. Is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of their dorm... Headmaster?!", Zero yells angrily and both Yuki and Naruto sigh.

"You have such a hard time, even after evening", cross says.

"If you understand his card the job is, out note students in the disciplinary committee, she's useless!", zero says and Naruto's eye twitch.

"You call her useless when your the one who's always late!", Naruto yells angrily.

"Naruto", Yuki said and touches his hand and Naruto calms down.

"Guardians are crucial... So that the day class and the night class can Co-Exist. I can allow only you three to do the job. Well... There's a lot if chores, you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there's no reward... It's something no one wants to do...", Headmaster says.

"But... If I let my adorable son's and daughter do it, I don't have to grieve over it", Headmaster says she Zero punches through the desk.

"True, you've take care of us! But I don't recall us having become your adopted son's!", Zero says and Naruto nods agreeing.

"Yuki... You really are the headmaster cross's adopted daughter, so say something", Zero said to Yuki.

"But... I think the night class is doing fairly well with the day class. In happy to help", Yuki says smiling.

The headmaster is about to say something but Naruto cuts him off.

"Well, I'll see you later. I'll be on patrol, because I think the headmaster is about to talk about his pacifism idea again", Naruto said waving bye and jumps out the window.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently sleeping next to a sleeping Yuki in class. He's on Yuki's left while Yori's on her right. Naruto is currently sleeping close to Yuki with his head leaning on Yuki's shoulder. All of the girls in class are glaring at Yuki while Yori signs waiting for what happens when they wake up.

Both Naruto and Yuki yawn and both turn looking at each other and there eyes widen while blushing. Both fall out of there chairs and hit the floor.

"What a hard life. Everyday you return to the dorm in the easily morning, you take maps during classes... Your like a vampire", Yori says and Yuki freezes and Naruto's eyes widen. Both sit back in there chairs.

"D... Do you believe in vampires?", Yuki says hoping she was joking.

"Of course not. I was joking", Yori says.

"Oh right", Yuki says her heart rate going down while Naruto signs.

"Yori, lets take supplementary classes together next time. It's fun when you and Naruto are here because I don't want to take a class with zero here he's boring", Yuki says.

"No way. You'll be fine with just Naruto also you and Zero get along okay", Yori says standing up.

"It's not fine. Zero cares too much about little details and he's a hothead. He's a guy of small caliber", Yuki says and Naruto chuckles.

"Zero I think you just got burned by Yuki", Naruto says chuckling.

"Yuki... I can hear you", Zero said.

"Zero is a little scary. He always seems on edge", Yori says and Naruto looks at Zero calmly.

"He's still not drinking blood", Naruto thinks knowing about Zero being a vampire.

"I'm saying it so you can hear it!", Yuki says making a face at Zero to hearing what Yori said. Yori walks to the door and Yuki turns to her.

"Hey, Yori!", Yuki yells sticking out her hand towards Yori.

"You two are the only ones who can deal with him. If you don't get moving... Night... Will fall...", Yori said.

OUTSIDE OF THE ACADEMY AT THE ENTRANCE

"I'm finally here, where could that Omega be?", Deucalion says head facing the academy and enters the academy.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

He'll everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to the one who gave me the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 4

Naruto is currently on a building watching the night class when he saw a blind guy walking through the entrance.

"(Sign) well this is new", Naruto said to himself and jumps off.

He sees the blind guy enter the woods and Naruto follows him.

"Um excuse me sir, what are you doing here?", Naruto said and the guy turns to him.

"I'm looking for someone who lost his way, can you help me find him", Deucalion says.

"I'll take you to the headmaster and explain more of why you're here and he may help you", Naruto said turning around still checking if there's any students out late at night.

"Ah, never mind I seem to have found him", Deucalion says and Naruto turns to him with a look of not understanding on his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Deucalion. An Aloha and I'll be taking you with me", Deucalion says and Naruto starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?", Deucalion says tilting his head to the right.

"You, an alpha. Your blind. Anyways by-", Naruto stops because Deucalion takes of the tip of his cane showing a blade.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you leave", Deucalion says and Naruto looks at him and gets in a fighting stance. He runs at Deucalion and he swings his cane fast at Naruto's feet. Naruto jumps over doing a flip when he was stabbed in the shoulder. Deucalion pulls it out and Naruto grunts in pain.

Naruto's eyes glow yellow and his fingernails extend.

Naruto swings his right hand and Deucalion dodges it easily. Naruto throws another but Deucalion catches it. Deucalion then lets go of his hand and grabs him by the neck and lifts him in the air starting to choke him.

"I'm quite disappointed, I thought you were better", Deucalion says and suddenly ducks from a staff and dodges a bullet.

"I'm not a vampire", Deucalion says looking at Zero and Yuki.

"This is annoying", Deucalion says and puts the cap back on the blade of his cane and starts folding it and puts it away. He takes off his black glasses puts them in his coat and takes off the coat.

His fingernails start to extend.

"So, who's first?", Deucalion says and round house kicks Naruto into a tree.

"Naruto!", Yuki yells and runs to his side Naruto gets up.

"Naruto you're bleeding", Yuki said seeing the blood on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm ok", Naruto said staring at Deucalion.

Zero and Naruto run at Deucalion catches both fists and kicks Zero in the stomach hard then punched Naruto in the face. Yuki swings her staff which Deucalion catches and grabs Yuki by the throat.

"Let her go!", Naruto yells and runs at Deucalion but Deucalion stabs Naruto in the chest with his nails and lifts him in the air which Naruto starts to cough up blood. Deucalion throws Naruto at a tree.

Deucalion turns to Zero who's standing up and glaring at him. Zero starts smelling blood and covers his mouth with his hand.

Deucalion lens into Yuki and starts smelling her.

"There's no mistake, she's a pureblood. Her vampire self was sealed up", Deucalion thinks and his eyes narrow. He throws Yuki to the side and she's knocked out.

"Yuki!", Zero yells running to her side.

Deucalion walks to Naruto and grabs him by the throat and begins to lift him. He then stabs Naruto in the back of the neck with his fingernails and starts seeing his memories. After he's finished, he looks at Naruto with disgust.

"You make me sick", Deucalion says and throws Naruto over his shoulder and walks to his stuff and pick it up. He starts running away.

"A werewolf in love with a pureblood. He should be executed", Deucalion says to himself and stops suddenly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the demon wolf", someon said and Deucalion turns seeing Kaname.

"Kaname Kuran. This boy is of no concern to you and he's a pest to you isn't he, I saw his memories", Deucalion says and Kaname just stares at Deucalion.

"If you take him Yuki will cry, I can't allow that", Kaname said and Deucalion chuckles. He drops Naruto and his stuff. His body starts changing. He looks like his wolf man state he was in when he was facing Derek and Ms Blake.

"Do you honestly think you can take me on Pureblood. You heard of what I can do", Deucalion says and his eyes glow red. Kaname's eyes narrow.

"Don't... Interfere", Naruto says gaining there attention.

Naruto lifts his head showing bright red eyes and Deucalion feels it and looks at Naruto shocked. Naruto's eyes turn back to yellow and he passes out.

"A True Alpha", Deucalion says and Kaname's eyes widen and looks at Naruto in chock.

"I guess I should leave now, this will stay secret of what happened I'm guessing", Deucalion says turning back to normal and Kaname nods.

Deucalion puts on his coat and black glasses and takes out his walking cane.

"I'm disappointed that I couldn't kill you, Kuran", Deucalion says and turns around.

"Likewise", Kaname says and picks Naruto up. Deucalion smirks.

"I'll be leaving now", Deucalion says walking away.

"So, he's starting to become a true alpha. Will he be the one to be our king", Deucalion thinks and smiles.

"Things are getting interesting", Deucalion says.

TIME SKIP

"What?!", the alphas say not believing what Deucalion just said.

"As I said that boy will become a true alpha eventually", Deucalion says and Jake scuffs.

"How can a kid like him be a true alpha, I would be far better than him", Jake said.

"Unlike you, he hasn't killed anyone innocent", Deucalion says and Jake blushes in embarrassment.

"So, the kid will eventually become a true alpha, this is getting intresting", Mike said and John nods.

"Are you guys serious! He's in love with a pureblood! The last time there was a child born of both vampires and Werewolf's our leader killed him but was also killed. That can not be allowed!", Jake yells angrily.

"Jake, you do remember what happened. He was one of us but was angered from his entire family was killed by werewolf hunters. He killed all of the werewolf hunters and them came at our king because he did nothing to protect his parents", Deucalion said and Jake signs.

"Yeah, whatever", Jake says.

"So what should we do?", Minato said and Kushina nods.

"If he becomes a true alpha we will serve him. But until then we don't obey him", Deucalion says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

AFTER DEUCALION LEFT

Kaname lays Naruto against a tree and his eyes widen a little seeing tears coming out of his eyes.

"Again and again I couldn't protect Yuki, what is wrong with me?", Naruto says and Kaname just stares at him.

"If you can't even protect Yuki why are you here", Kaname said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"You can't do anything when you try to protect Yuki, just leave this academy", Kaname said waking away.

Naruto gets up and starts walking over to Yuki's direction and sees Zero picking her up. He then glares at Naruto.

"He was after you and because of you, Yuki got hurt", Zero said glaring at Naruto and walks away.

"It's all my fault, because of my weakness Yuki got hurt!", Naruto thinks falling to his knees.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY

Naruto is currently in class ignoring the teacher. Naruto is looking at the necklace he has around his neck that's the only thing that he has that's from his parents. Naruto turns to the sleeping Yuki.

"Why is it that I can't become stronger, after all these years I still can't protect Yuki", Naruto thinks.

"Kana...me", Yuki says sleeping and Naruto looks down sadly and makes a fist.

"She loves Kaname, how can I compete with Kaname?", Naruto thinks frustrated.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

Naruto is lying against a tree looking at the crescent moon. Naruto closes his eyes and begins thinking of the past with Yuki. Naruto eyes open suddenly and he smells blood, it's Yuki's. Naruto stands up and runs north in the woods near the night class.

WHERE YUKI IS

"May I partake from your neck?", Aido says holding into Yuki.

"No, no, no, no! I can't give you any! Aido!", Yuki yells and suddenly Aido gets thrown against a tree hard.

"If you try something like this again I will kill you!", Naruto says angrily with glowing yellow eyes and fingernails extended.

"You actually think you can take me on, your just an Omega. I don't know why Kaname-sama just doesn't kill you already", Aido says and Naruto growls at him. Suddenly a gun gets pointed at Aido's head.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind... Drunk on the scent of blood... Vampire?", Zero says.

"Zero, No!", Yuki yells.

"But I've already tasted her", Aido says and Zero fires. Aido flinches and sees Yuki holding Zero's arm up so he missed.

"Stupid! Why did you shoot?!", Yuki yells at Zero.

"My, My would you put that away... Your bloody rosé guns? It is a great threat to us...", Kaname says appearing and grabs Aido by the back of the collar of his shirt.

"President Kuran...", Aido says.

"I will take care of this fool and wait for the headmasters instructions. Is that acceptable... Kiryu?", Kaname says completely ignoring Naruto.

"Zero", Yuki says turning to Zero.

"... Take him away, Kuran", Zero said putting away his gun.

"Kain", Kaname said looking at Akatsuki.

"Me?", he said pointing to himself.

"Why didn't you stop Aido? You're also to blame. Yuki... What should be done about the memories if the two who've fainted? You'll take care of it?", Kaname said.

"... Yes, Kaname. I mean, the headmaster will erase their memories... Although I feel a bit sorry for them", Yuki said turning to the two fallen girls.

"All right then... I ask you to take care of the rest. I'm sorry we scared you... Yuki", Kaname says.

"No! I was just bitten a little, I'm fine!", Yuki says with a light blush and Kaname smiles and walks away with the two.

"Zero grabs Yuki's injured hand.

"Huh? What?!", Yuki said and Zero pulls off his tie and wraps it around her hand.

"Zero...", Yuki said seeing Zero walk away.

"We're leaving. Get those two quickly. This place... The smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick. That they are attracted to this smell...is proof that they are beasts", Zero said and Yuki turns and Naruto is gone.

HEADMASTERS BATHROOM

Naruto is staring at the mirror looking at himself. He punches the mirror breaking it and making the pieces fall to the floor. Naruto looks at his bleeding hand.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!", Yuki yells entering the bathroom wearing a pink tank top and a skirt. She runs to Naruto and she grabs his bleeding hand.

"Are you stupid?!", Yuki says worriedly and starts taking the glass out of his hand.

"I'm sorry", Naruto said looking down sadly gaining Yuki's attention.

"I'm sorry, that I couldn't protect you from that man", Naruto said and Yuki smiles at Naruto surprising him.

"Naruto, its ok. You did your best-", Yuki says but suddenly stops with Naruto grabbing her arms.

"My best wasn't good enough to protect you, every time I try and protect you I'm always being the one who gets protected! I'm weak and pathetic, my parents must have known that I would turn out this way and abandoned me! If I can't even protect you in better off dea-", Naruto is cut off by Yuki who suddenly slaps him. Naruto is completely shocked from what Yuki just did. She then grabs his head with both of her hands.

"Stop blaming yourself, you've protected me a lot! Don't you remember when lily was about to run me over you appeared and saved me. You saved me from a level E vampire. There are do many more, your not weak or pathetic! Your-", Yuki is cut off by Naruto suddenly kissing her. Yuki's eyes widen all the way then she closes her eyes and the kiss deepens. Naruto wraps his arms around Yuki while she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck. The door suddenly opens and Zero walks in and stops looking at the kissing scene with shock.

"Naruto!", Zero says angrily and both of there eyes open and stop kissing and stare at Zero in shock.

"What are you doing here Zero?", Naruto says angrily from seeing Zero just barging in.

"It's none of your business Werewolf!", Zero says angrily and there heads are now butting against each other.

"So you want to fight am I right! Bring it!", Naruto says and Yuki steps in between them and outstretched both of her hands.

"Both of you stop!", Yuki yells and they look at Yuki in surprise.

"I need some time to think", Yuki says and walks out if the room fast.

"Wait, Yuk-", Naruto is city off by Zero punching Naruto in the face making him hit the wall.

Zero grabs Naruto by his shirt and lifts him up.

"Don't you ever try to do that again! I have enough problems right now and I don't want to deal with you!", Zero says angrily with his eyes glowing crimson. Naruto's hair is covering his eyes.

"So that's it, I'm a nuisance to you and Kaname. I've decided I don't care what you guys think...", Naruto says and grabs both of Zero's arms and forces his hands to let go of him. Naruto's right hand grabs Zero by the neck and lifts him in the air.

"I love Yuki, I won't let anyone try to take her away. I'll kill anyone who try's to take her away. I won't lose Yuki again", Naruto says and Zero looks at Naruto confused.

"Again?", Zero thinks and Naruto looks up at Zero with glowing yellow eyes.

"Don't you ever tell me what I can and can't do", Naruto says.

Naruto lets Zero go and starts walking to the door.

"There will be a time in the future for you to decide. Will you kill Yuki or protect her. If you chose to hurt her", Naruto says and his Iris's suddenly turn red making Zero's eyes widen.

"I'LL KILL YOU!", Naruto yells and his eyes turn back to yellow and Naruto turns and leaves.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

Naruto is currently on the top of the wall standing by Yuki who is keeping her distance from Naruto with a light blush. She shakes her head and looks at all the girls wanting to see the day class.

"It's morning... But they're already waiting for the night class?!", Yuki says and both look at each other and blush then look away both remembering the kiss.

Yuki blows her whistle.

"Everybody in the day class had classes now: please go hack to your class rooms!", Yuki says and spots a student trying to climb the wall with the girls help.

"Hey, stop!", Naruto yells also spotting the girl.

"I'm going to offer my chocolate!", She says holding chocolate.

"Don't climb the walks!", Yuku yells she the girl loses her balance and starts to fall.

"Ah!", the girl tells falling.

"Watch out!", Yuki yells sticking out her hand as well as Naruto but they both miss. But thankfully Zero catches her and Naruto signs.

"Um... Thank you, Kiryu", she says. Zero lets go of her and glares at all the girls.

"Let me tell you something... The night class never leaves the moon dorm during the day. If you have something you want to give them, come back at twilight... When they come out to attend class. If you make too much of a fuss... This event, held only once a year, may be canceled", Zero says.

"You're too mean, Kiryu! Don't glare at us!", the girls say and leave.

Naruto and Yuki jump down and stand beside Zero.

"You don't have to say something that makes you the enemy of all the girls in St. Xocolatl's Day... You won't even get friendship chocolate", Yuki says.

"Then what do you want me to do? Our roll is... To make sure... The day class doesn't find out the truth about the night class. Yeah, we've hit to be on our guard", Zero said.

"Yeah. We've got to be on our guard tonight", Yuki says and Zero starts walking away and when Naruto is about to walk away Yuki stops him by grabbing his arm.

Naruto turns to Yuki who is looking down while blushing.

"About what happened...", Yuki says but Naruto puts his hands on her arms and leans closer to her.

"You already know my feelings for you, and I already know you like Kaname. So who will you pick", Naruto says and Yuki looks away and she sees him. Naruto looks and glares seeing Kaname standing on the wall and he disappears.

"I... Should be going now", Yuki says dodging the question and walks away.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is standing next to Yuki and Zero and the gate opens.

"Attention, please! Line up! Done come our of the gates yet!", Yuki yells blowing her whistle and turns to the night class.

"All right! We're about to start the event for St. Xocolatl's Day. The girls from the day class will enter the gates for the "chocolate handoff race! Night class, please stand in front if your gate...and receive as many chocolates as you can from the girls that are in line! Thank you for your cooperation! Night class! Remember that this is not a joke! The girls are serious!", Yuki says and Aido runs off.

"I've for to get all the chocolates!", Aido yells.

"Aido. Behave yourself. Do you understand", Kaksme says kindly.

"Yes... President Kuran", Aido says and starts to collect chocolate.

Kaname has a few chocolates in his hands now.

"Thank you, Yo-", Kaname stops and sees Yuki looking at Naruto and then looks away blushing. His eyes narrow a little.

"Don't get hurt", Kaname says.

"Yes", Yuki replys and tumbles over with two day class girls falling on her. Yuki's chocolate falls out of her pocket and Zero picks it up.

"Kuran!", Zero says throwing it at Kaname and he turns then catches it.

"You forgot something", Zero said and Yuki starts to get up.

"What? How did you... Zero!", Yuki says figuring out what just happened.

"I'll take this with me. Thank you, Yuki", Kaname says and begins to walk away

"Y... Yes!", Yuki says with a light blush and turns to Zero angrily.

"Why did you give that to Kaname without my permission?! You were angry about it!", Yuki yells punching Zero's arm and Naruto wraps his arms around Yuki and pulls her back so she stops hitting Zero. I got irritated watching you! Why didn't you give it to him and that hurt?!", Zero yells at Yuki angrily and both have tic marks and glaring at each other.

"That act like brother and sister", Naruto thinks sweat dropping.

"... I thought u might inconvenience him by giving him more chocolate... Kaname has a commanding presence in the Night Class... The things he can see... The world he lives in... Is so different form mine", Yuki said and Naruto looks at her with no emotion starts and tirns around then starts walking away.

"I need a brake so you guys can cover me", Naruto said leaving and Zero's eye twitches from Naruto just leaving and Yuki is fuming.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently walking through the night after a hard day of the ST. XOCOLATL'S DAY.

"Man that wa-", Naruto says but suddenly stops and shakes a little. Naruto spits out blood. There's a hole in his left shoulder and his eyes widen.

"You thought I wouldn't notice!", Kaname says angrily leaning against a tree and Naruto holds his left shoulder and his eyes turn yellow and his nails get longer.

"Bring it!", Naruto says and charges at Kaname. Naruto throws a punch but Kaname dodges it easily and grabs his arm and flips him over.

Naruto lands on his feet and does a round house kick but sadly Kaname caught it and begins putting pressure on it making Naruto yell in pain. Kaname's eyes glow and three deep claw marks appear on his chest. Naruto throws a punch and Kaname catches it and begins bending it making Naruto start to kneel.

"Don't you ever try to kiss Yuki again and I won't be so kind next time, try to make one more move, I'll erase you", Kaname says dangerously wanting to protect the one he loves and not this kid.

Naruto's right hand shots up and grabs Kaname's hand and Kaname lets go.

Naruto eyes glow red and the ground between the starts to crack and makes a small creator.

"I will protect Yuki!", Naruto yells and his eyes turn back to yellow and he throws Kaname but he lands easily and stands up.

"Remember my warning Naruto, I don't want to kill you but if you try to make a move on her I will kill you", Kanamd said and turns then starts walking away. Naruto punches and tree pissed off and the tree cracks.

Naruto walks to a tree and sits down against it and closes his eyes.

"I can't even face Kaname or that man. Are there Werewolf's that are stronger than him?", Naruto thinks.

FLASH BACK

"The reason why they disappeared was because of the incident", Cross said.

"What incident?", Naruto said and Cross looks out the window.

"It is forbidden for a werewolf and vampire to have a child. The reason why it was created was because of that day", Cross said.

"What happened on that day?", Naruto said.

"The day when the son of a werewolf and vampire lost his parents because of some foolish werewolf hunters. In his rage he completely annihilated the werewolf hunters. The son was a grown man and was trained. The true alpha heard of this and went to stop him himself but after a battle that lasted 24 hours they both died. After that day all the werewolf around the world just simply disappeared. No one knows why they left, could have been with there leader was killed they lost there hope and disappeared", cross said and Naruto looks down sadly.

FLASH BACK END

"Naruto?", Yuki says and sees and injured Naruto.

"Who did that to you?!", Yukinsays grabbing onto Naruto and he looks away bored.

"I ran into a tree...", Naruto said and Yuki just stares at him.

"How can a tree do that!", Yuki yells and Naruto looks at her again.

"After I ran into the tree then it fell on me...", Naruto said and yells in pain by Yuki punching him in the head angrily.

"Stop with the jokes!", Yuki yells and Naruto has a small smile and Yuki sees it. Both start to laugh.

"I wanted to give this to you", Yuki says putting a chocolate to Naruto's mouth and he puts it in his mouth and starts chewing it.

"If your going to say its not good don't! Zero made a face from eating it so don't you say it's bad!", Yuki says and looks at Naruto who's smiling.

"It was delicious, your a natural at making your own chocolate Yuki!", Naruto says to Yuki smiling widely and Yuki blushes.

"So about the question-", Yuki says but Naruto stops her.

"It's to soon so don't answer, I'll give you some time to think", Naruto says standing up and hugs Yuki.

"Thank you for the delicious chocolate, Yuki", Naruto says and lets her go and begins walking away.

"I wonder why Zero didn't like her chocolate?", Naruto thinks questioningly.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND  
I MADE A NEW FANFIC CALLED NARUTO THE EIGHTH DEADLY SIN. IT'S A CROSSOVER OF NARUTO AND THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS/NANATSU NO TAIZAi. THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS/NANATSU NO TAIZAi IS A GOOD MANGA.


End file.
